ShotBot
ShotBot is a robot co-host of the PwnZwn in Video Game High School. He is voiced by VGHS co-creator William Campos, but the actor is Clinton Jones, who has another minor role in the series. Overview Season 1 ShotBot is seen as the co-host of PwnZwn, next to Scott Slanders. He is seen whenever PwnZwn is displayed in the season. Season 2 Shotbot, being the co-host of PwnZwn, appears in the numerous times it is shown in the second season. In Episode 5, he is seen with a larger role and is featured in most of the episode. In Episode 5, the producers of PwnZwn decide to shut down ShotBot (leaving only Scott Slanders to host the show). Security proceeds to do so after the two hosts finish a show, but Slanders realizes he can't seem to let ShotBot go and disrupts security, giving ShotBot a chance to escape. As the robot leaves, Slanders tells him to go get a hot, human story, good enough to convince the producers to let ShotBot back into the show. ShotBot decides to go to VGHS to get his human story, where he pretends to be a female student named Rebecca Barbara. He befriends The Law and helps him to get the evidence on Shane Pizza framing him for hacking and aimbotting. In doing this together, ShotBot and The Law befriend each other and bond together. Later, however, Shane Pizza reveals ShotBot's identity and the Law feels betrayed. He is captured by Shane Pizza's men and above a dunk tank, where fellow students will attempt to throw a ball to dunk Law into ice-cold water. Shane puts a lanyard with a USB flash drive, which has the only evidence that Shane framed the Law, around Law's neck. Shane expects the flash drive to get destroyed when Law falls into the water, so he leaves. ShotBot is approached by Scott Slanders later, who tells the robot that the show wants him back. ShotBot asks Slanders why he saved him before, to which Slanders replies that they are friends. After hearing this, ShotBot realizes that he must save Law, and runs away. Slanders proceeds after him. ShotBot arrives to Law, who is struggling to keep himself out of the water, because he was droped from the dunking platform when a ball hit the target. ShotBot heroically breaks the tank causing the water to fry his system, killing him. The Law is saddened and gives the flash drive to Slanders who finds he was framed. In the last episode of season 2, a new Shotbot is made titled ShotBot 2.0. However, Scott hates him because he isn't like the real ShotBot. Personality to be added Relationships The Law While the Law and ShotBot originally only knew each other as acquaintances from his interviews on the PwnZwn, the two became romantically involved when ShotBot went undercover as Rebecca Barbar a season 2 episode 5). When ShotBot’s identity is revealed the Law reaffirms their relationship by saying “I didn’t like you for your smoking looks, I liked you cause you’re rad”. The relationship was short-lived as ShotBot sacrificed itself in order to save evidence uncovering laws innocence. The Law mourns the loss of his “robot girlfriend” in the following episode and blames Shane Pizza for the bot’s destruction (season 3 episode 2). Scott Slanders He was the co- host of PwnZwn and a friend to Scott Slanders. When he is about to be deactivated, Scott takes action to give him a chance, and tells him to get a hot human story. Trivia *In the first episode of the second season, ShotBot was played by Jimmy Wong, while Clinton was prevented. Category:Characters Category:Pages needing attention